


She's Gonna Love It

by Jonny PoolBoy (AdolescentAnarchist)



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Alcohol, Don and Kathy's relationship is sweet but she's fully aware that Don loves Cosmo too, Don just wants to be nice to his hollywood sweetheart, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Vignette, cocktail expert Cosmo, dated metaphors, rich people gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdolescentAnarchist/pseuds/Jonny%20PoolBoy
Summary: Kathy is Sweetheart. Don just wants to give her nice gift. Cosmo approves, because he has to.





	She's Gonna Love It

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever written that I've actually gotten around publishing. Woah. However, I noticed that this tag was severely lacking in content, and that was something I just had to fix. Also, I was initially going to make this longer, (possibly multi-chapter which might still happen maybe), but I just had to finish it where i liked it so could actually feel complete about it and get on with my summer break not worrying. I'm hadn't realized how awful i was at summaries/descriptions, and as hard as i tried to edit this myself, this work is completely un-beta read, so apologies for any glaring errors. So, thank you in advance for reading, and I hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is very welcome and very much so appreciated!
> 
> Oh, And just one more thing! This was totally the necklace is had in mind while writing:  
> https://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/necklaces-pendants/elsa-peretti-diamonds-by-the-yard-drop-pendant-30683609?fromGrid=1&origin=browse&trackpdp=bg&trackgridpos=25&fromcid

Cosmo was in the entertainment room flipping through scrambled arrangement notes when he heard the front door opening and clicking shut.  
He walked into the foyer to see Don removing his hat and coat, a Tiffany & Co. bag resting neatly on the end table. 

“Is that a gift for me, or someone you’re actually trying to impress?”

Don gave a wry chuckle at Cosmo’s comment as he set his hat on top of the coat rack. Wordlessly, he picked a velveteen flat box out of the esteemed jewelry maker’s bag. Sidling up next to Cosmo, he carefully opened it to reveal a glimmering sterling chain with it’s length of diamonds so shiny you could swim in them.

“Oh, Donnie it’s a nice gesture, but you really shouldn’t have-” Cosmo feigns a ditzy, feminine voice, clasping his hands and swinging them while kicking a leg to the side.

Don smiles, amused. “I hate to break it to ya’ doll, but it’s meant for Kathy. I just wanted to get her a nice, simple gift.”

“A simple gift? Don, that is symbolically an engagement party, wedding ceremony, and honeymoon in a piece of jewelry.”  
Don looked at him, amusement in his face gone.  
“Im messin’ with ya! It’s nice, but if you really wanted to say all that with a hunk of silver, I think most dames prefer a ring”

Don’s eyebrows quirked, voice bemused “You know that’s not what I’m trying to say. I know she knows that’s not what I’m trying to say.” His voice dropped, serious and, if Cosmo knew better, concern “I just wanna be nice! Do you think she’ll like it or not?”

Cosmo stared at him, dumbfounded

“Is the Pope Catholic? She’s gonna love it, it’s gorgeous!”

Cosmo could have sworn he heard Don let out a sigh of relief. “I knew it. It’ll suit her well won’t it? Simplistic, and delicate, but classy and stylish. Not gaudy, not too much-” he looked suggestively over at Cosmo “-and definitely not trying to say anything.”

“Well by god, if I didn’t know you were talking about Kathy, I would have assumed you were describing yours truly!” Cosmo stated matter-of-factly, a smug grin on his face and an identifying hand on his chest.

Don proceeded to place a finger flick on the side of Cosmo’s head. “Cos, I guarantee you wouldn’t know what shutting your mouth was if you took a class and read a book about it.”

“Hey!” Cosmo said, touching the spot on his head afflicted by Don’s wrath. “And, you’re right. I’d be too busy talking to pay attention to the pages.” He has a smirk on his face as he retorts cleverly. Don looks his way and can’t help but but chuckle. Well, he doesn’t have a comeback for that. There’s one thing Cosmo will always be, and that’s sharp as a pin and quick as a whippet when it comes to sarcastic banter.  
Don can’t help take a moment while he’s thinking, just staring at Cosmo’s bright smile and even brighter eyes. Before he even know it’s over, Cosmo presses a peck to the corner of his mouth and twists on the balls of his feet, making strides towards the kitchen. “Musta been a long day for you, wandering around jewelry stores, looking at swathes of gorgeous gemstones to find a just-right necklace for your girlfriend. Let’s fix a drink?”

Don could do anything but disagree to that. A bourbon on the rocks sounded like medicine right about now. He took one last look at the shiny silver chain and it’s diamonds. He thought it almost a shame that society’s fashion ideals for men allowed no room for dainty jewelry otherwise he might just have to take it and wear it for himself. He smirks to himself before calling back to Cosmo.

He took the shopping bag the necklace came in, and delicately closing the velveteen storage box, placed it back inside, safely nestled in a cocoon of tissue paper.

Sauntering into the kitchen, he slid up to Cosmo manning the wet bar.

Cosmo turned around and handed him a bourbon on the rocks. He swears, sometimes that man can read his mind.

“It’s not like I read your mind. As if you were gonna change the drink order you’ve had for, well, let’s see, as long as I’ve known you.” Cosmo stated as a matter of fact, putting emphasis on the finale of the sentence. It wasn’t entirely untrue, Don rarely gave an order to Cos that wasn’t an un-mixed whiskey.

“Oh yeah? And what if I finally wanted something else this time?” Don inquired. Cosmo turned to face him, expression relaxed. “Then this would a waste of fine booze” he replied coolly. It seemed as if by the time he had finished his sentence he had whipped up a fizzy something amber coloured.

“A Gin Rickey?”

“A Bourbon Rickey, though your instincts are telling of your taste. You really seem to think as though we can’t afford better than rubbing alcohol flavored bathwater.” Cosmo snarked, taking a hearty sip of his concoction. 

Don scoffed incredulously. When you’re raised on it, gin really ain’t half bad.

“If you want me to make you something else you know I can.” Cosmo offered “You haven’t gone for anything fruity in a while? Flirtatious?” he joked. “A Bee’s Knees, y’know those really are not as awful as they will have you believe”

“And who’s ‘they’”

“Bar-hopping hardasses who order nothin’ but whiskey on the rocks” Cosmo grinned, thoroughly enjoying teasing him. It turned into smile, a warm, benevolent thing that simply melted Don from the inside. 

Don laughed. Again, he really couldn’t find a way to respond in a way that seemed clever enough to match the quick-witted cleverness that he simply adored in Cosmo. He stepped down from the bar and into the sitting room, where he took his seat on an ottoman. Tossing the ice cubes about his cup with one hand, he crossed his left leg over his right. “So, You’re saying that I need to step out of my comfort zone more often?”

Cosmo smirked that devilish grin of his.“That’s certainly not what I was saying-” he sauntered over to the ottoman and stood very, very close, with one leg bent up on to it, one leg extended off. He took a sip of his drink and gazed at Don with heavy eyes. “-But I sure do hope that what I implied.”


End file.
